Epica
Epica es una banda holandesa de metal sinfónico fundada en el año 2002 por el compositor, guitarrista y vocalista Mark Jansen después de su salida de After Forever. Su música mezcla la voz mezzosoprano de Simone Simons acompañada con guitarras melódicas y contundentes, usando voces guturales, coros y pasajes en latín, con un concepto filosófico en sus canciones. El estilo de la banda también muestra sonidos cercanos al metal progresivo que han mejorado significativamente en los últimos discos, encontrando así por ellos mismos, el propio estilo de su música. Historia Por 7 años Mark Jansen había tocado en la agrupación After Forever, pero a principios del año 2002 deja la banda para dedicarse en su proyecto Sahara Dust con el fin de dejar atrás las limitaciones musicales que vivió en su anterior banda. Entonces comenzó la búsqueda de músicos que trabajaran un tipo de música más clásico-sinfónico; el cual fue nombrado inicialmente "Sahara Dust". A finales de 2002, la banda trató de convencer a Helena Michaelsen de Trail of Tears para que fuese su vocalista, con quién grabaron un material demo, que hasta la fecha nunca se hizo público, poco después fue reemplazada por la entonces desconocida Simone Simons de 17 años la cuál era novia de Jansen en ese entonces. Mark la invitó a unirse en secreto a la banda; esta fue una elección difícil para la banda, debido a que ellos no querían ningún tipo de relación sentimental dentro. A pesar de eso, Simone encajó perfectamente. El guitarrista Ad Sluijter fue el primero en unirse, seguido por el tecladista Coen Janssen. Para Sahara Dust se había presentado un gran número de bajistas, pero ninguno encajaba, hasta que el bajista belga de la banda Axamenta, Yves Huts respondiera a una solicitud en internet, el baterista Jeroen Simons fue el último en unirse a la banda. El nombre fue cambiado más adelante a Epica, inspirado por el álbum homónimo de Kamelot. Epica entonces reunió a un coro (compuesto por dos hombres y cuatro mujeres) y una orquesta de cuerdas (tres violines, dos violas, dos violonchelos y un contrabajo).Todavía bajo el nombre de Sahara Dust, produjeron un demo de dos canciones titulado Cry for the Moon en 2002. Como resultado, fueron contratados por la firma Transmission. Epica En noviembre la banda entró a grabar al estudio en la ciudad de Rotterdam (donde After Forever grabó Prison of Desire), para grabar su primer demo Cry For The Moon, que sería lanzado el mes siguiente. Su primera presentación en vivo fue el día 15 de diciembre, en Tilburg, Países Bajos. En enero de 2003 iniciaron las grabaciones en Alemania del álbum The Phantom Agony. En Alemania la banda decide cambiar el nombre de Sahara Dust por "Epica", este también es el nombre de uno de los álbumes de Kamelot. Sobre el cambio de nombre Mark afirma: Epica es un lugar del universo donde podemos encontrar las respuestas más importantes sobre las preguntas de la vida. La mayoría de nuestras letras son parecidas al significado de Epica. 'The Phantom Agony (2003)' thumb|Portada de The Phantom Agony Su álbum debut The Phantom Agony fue producido por Sascha Paeth (productor de Rhapsody, Kamelot, Angra, entre otros) y lanzado en junio de 2003, con una gran influencia de música árabe, como "Seif al Din". Optaron por combinar la voz mezzosoprano de Simone Simons y la voz gutural de Mark Jansen. En la canción "Run for a Fall" que fue escrita por Mark Jansen, describe sobre su salida de After Forever. "Façade of Reality" aborda los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001, incluyendo declaraciones de Tony Blair; de esta manera Epica demuestra que tiene una conciencia humanista y social entre los integrantes, sobre todo Mark Jansen, compositor de siete canciones del álbum. De este álbum se extrajeron 3 singles, The Phantom Agony, Feint y Cry For The Moon. En septiembre de 2004, es lanzado el primer DVD de la banda titulado, We Will Take You With Us a través de Transmission Record, incluyendo videoclips, making off y presentaciones acústicas, en vivo y en estudio acompañados de un coro y músicos de orquesta. Las presentaciones continuaron en el 2004. Las presentaciones europeas fueron en Inglaterra, Alemania, Turquía, España, Portugal entre otros países. 'Consign To Oblivion (2005)' thumb|Portada de Consign To Oblivion En diciembre, México presenció el show de Epica. Al final del año la banda entró a los estudios para grabar su segundo álbum, Consign to Oblivion. Este trabajo aborda la cultura maya, y fue lanzado en abril del 2005 y producido por el alemán Sascha Paeth y por el brasileño Philip Colodetti. Mark comienza su temática "A New Age Dawns",28 este es un disco en el que como anteriormente de menciona aborda los conocimientos de la cultura maya respecto al 2012, la "nueva era" en muchas culturas y creencias, abarca las acciones humanas y como estas están perjudicando al mundo, plasma la importancia de volver a las leyes de la naturaleza y hacer un cambio en las relaciones sociales, habla de la preparación para los nuevos tiempos. De este álbum se extrajeron 2 singles, Solitary Ground y Quietus. En septiembre del mismo año fue lanzado el álbum The Score - An Epic Journey. En este trabajo algunas canciones fueron grabadas, originalmente, para componer la banda sonora del filme neerlandés Joyride. En 2005 y 2006, la banda realiza su primera gira por América del Norte acompañando a Kamelot. Después de la gira anterior, Jeroen Simons abandona la banda. Se dice que su marcha es por buscar otros rumbos, manteniendo la amistad con los integrantes del grupo. Sin embargo para el próximo disco Ariën van Weesenbeek toma el puesto de la batería. Ariën es actualmente miembro de la banda holandesa, God Dethroned. 'The Divine Conspiracy (2007)' thumb|Portada de The Divine Conspiracy El 7 de septiembre de 2007 sale a la venta en Europa el tercer álbum de Epica, The Divine Conspiracy. Este trabajo trata de demostrar que Dios creó muchas religiones en el mundo, pero deben superar sus diferencias superficiales, y descubrir que su verdadera naturaleza es igual o independiente de sus creencias. De este álbum se extrajeron 2 singles, Never Enough y Chasing the Dragon. Never Enough es considerada por muchos fans, como "la canción más comercial de la banda". Chasing the Dragonfue incluida en la banda sonora de la película En el nombre del rey. En un fragmento de una entrevista, vemos lo que Mark Jansen de Epica habla del álbum The Divine Conspiracy, estas fueron sus palabras: "En este trabajo nos hemos respetado muchísimo a nosotros mismos, y hemos compuesto el disco con dos fuerzas principales: La primera ha sido pensando en la parte "mainstream", el lado más conocido de la banda, pero luego hemos escuchado más que nunca a nuestro corazón que nos pedía hacer música más heavy. En este caso no ha habido restricciones de ningún tipo y hemos hecho exactamente lo que queríamos. Por esto ha resultado un disco más duro que nunca, y posiblemente esto haga que alguna gente considere The Divine Conspiracy demasiado heavy para ellos, pero no podemos hacer nada por esto. Yo sé que nuestros fans más leales es lo que prefieren y nosotros también así que la cosa está clara." La banda iría de gira a México el 1 de diciembre del 2007 presentando su álbum en Café Iguanas, Monterrey. Mark Jansen afirmó: Quisiera ver algunas de las obras de la cultura maya, es por eso que quiero regresar a México no solo para dar conciertos." Pero ese mismo día Simone Simons se enfermó de la garganta y canceló su concierto en el Café Iguanas, Monterrey. En enero de 2008, un comunicado en la web oficial del grupo declaraba que Simone padece del SARM y que por ello se habían visto obligados a cancelar sus próximos conciertos para los meses de enero y febrero, aunque Amanda Somerville, miembro del coro de la banda, ha reemplazado a Simone en la gira de Estados Unidos, junto a Into Eternity y Symphony X. En julio del 2007 se realizó el concierto "The Classical Conspiracy" en el cual finalmente pueden tocar frente a un público con coros y una orquesta sinfónica. En el 2008 inicia su gira por Latinoamérica incluyendo esta vez a Venezuela, Colombia y Ecuador, países que no habían sido visitados en la gira pasada (hecha el 2005) y otros ya visitados anteriormente como Chile, México, Argentina entre otros. En diciembre de 2008, Ad Sluijter decide finalmente dejar la banda de la cual fue fundador junto a Mark Jansen, las razones las da en una carta abierta que se encuentra en su Myspace. La razón principal es la presión que significa hacer un disco en un tiempo determinado sin dejar paso a la pasión de componer música, además de la apretada agenda de conciertos que posee en el último tiempo esta banda. En enero de 2009, el guitarrista Isaac Delahaye se une a Epica en reemplazo de Ad Sluijter. Isaac no es un desconocido para la banda desde que una vez reemplazó a Ad en un concierto en Francia en el 2003. Él también trabajó con Coen, Yves y Arien en "Project SIC" en 2006, pero ustedes lo conocerán mejor por su trabajo con God Dethroned en donde también trabajó con Arien. El 8 de mayo de 2009 salió a la venta su segundo álbum en directo, The Classical Conspiracy, grabado en Hungría. El repertorio está compuesto por temas tanto clásicos nacionales e internacionales como repertorio de la banda. En un principio la banda incluiría le canción “O Fortuna” al disco pero por problemas de derechos de autor la deben dejar fuera, sin embargo esta disponible para descarga en los sitios de los Fans Club Oficiales. El 5 de junio de 2009 fue lanzado el disco de homenaje a Heideroosjes, Ode & Tribute, el cual contiene varios covers de variadas bandas de la escena musical holandesa hechas al homenaje de esta banda de punk rock. Epica participa en el disco con el cover de la canción "Nothing’s Wrong". 'Design Your Universe (2009)' thumb|Portada de Design Your Universe El 16 de octubre de 2009 salió a la venta el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda, Design Your Universe. En un fragmento de una entrevista, Mark Jansen comenta el título del nuevo álbum, Design Your Universe. "El título del álbum, "Design Your Universee", tiene que ver con los nuevos y grandiosos avances en física cuántica. Esto prueba que todos estamos conectados a nivel subatómico. También muestra que nosotros podemos crear o a lo menos influenciar a la materia con nuestros pensamientos... un hecho bastante interesante. Porque lo cambia todo para nosotros, nuestra visión del mundo completa colapsa una vez que aceptas estos hechos y los íntegras a tu vida. Entonces este tenía que convertirse en el título del nuevo disco." Después del lanzamiento del anterior disco la banda realiza una gira por Europa. Como bandas de apoyo los acompañaron Amberian Dawn y Sons of Seasons. De este álbum se extrajo el single Unleashed. El 17 de octubre de 2009, Epica se presenta en la 7ª edición del Metal Female Voices Fest VII en Bélgica. Epica fue una de las presentaciones de cabecera y se aseguró, por parte de la banda, que esta presentación podría acabar siendo un próximo DVD. Como invitados especiales estuvieron el ex-guitarrista de la banda, Ad Sluijter y Floor Jansen, cantante de After Forever, con quien interpretaron "Follow In The Cry", canción de After Forever la cual era tocada como cover por Epica en sus primeros conciertos. También la banda obtuvo el primer lugar en la categoría al "Mejor Show" y recibió su premio justo antes del 'encore' de su espectáculo. El 20 de diciembre de 2009, Simone Simons y Mark Jansen son invitados a la segunda versión del Christmas Metal Symphony en Tilburg, Holanda. A este festival también son invitados otros músicos presentes en la escena metalera como Cristina Scabbia, Mats Levén, Charlotte Wessels, Damian Wilson, George Oosthoek, entre otros. 'Requiem For The Indifferent (2012)' thumb|Portada de Requiem For The Indifferent El día 7 de septiembre de 2011 Epica empezó a grabar su nuevo álbum que salió a la venta el 9 de marzo de 2012 a cargo del productor Sasha Paeth en los estudios Gate. El primero en entrar al estudio fue Ariën Van Weesenbeek, grabando las baterías y percusiones en solo 2 días. El 9 de septiembre, Isaac Delahaye ingresa a grabar lo que serán las guitarras principales del nuevo disco. Luego vino el turno de Yves, que graba las partes de bajo desde su estudio casero. El 14 de octubre comienzan las grabaciones de las voces, partiendo por Mark y Arien y los respectivos Grunts and Scream, para luego dar paso a las grabaciones de Simone Simons. El 17 de octubre, Simons comienza las grabaciones de las voces para el nuevo disco, tomando alrededor de dos semanas en terminar el proceso. En una entrevista al diario Clarín en Argentina Simone habló acerca del disco y dijó: "Básicamente trata sobre la muerte, o el nuevo comienzo de la gente indiferente que no es consciente de lo que está pasando en la sociedad. Significa que ellos parece que se están dando cuenta de los problemas y ya nunca más serán indiferentes, sino unidos y luchando por un mundo mejor. En realidad creo que es un disco muy Epica, pero quizás más oscuro, catastrófico y melancólico, es realmente oscuro. Pienso que posee esperanza, pero muchas canciones tienen sentimientos muy negros, Design Your Universe era un poco más ligero, y para el próximo trabajo vamos a tratar de traer de vuelta las sensaciones de Design." El 3 de febrero de 2012, fue lanzado el primer sencillo del álbum titulado Storm the Sorrow, el video de dicha canción se lanzó el 24 de abril. 'The Quantum Enigma (2014)' thumb|Portada de The Quantum Enigma La banda anunció en su sitio oficial que su nuevo álbum se lanzaría en Mayo del 2014. El 21 de octubre se anunció que las grabaciones habían comenzado, el baterista de la banda Arien fue el primero en ingresar al estudio Sandlane Recording Facilities en Holanda junto al productor Joost van de Broek. De acuerdo a declaraciones de Mark Jansen, el disco tendría: "Algunas viejas influencias de nuestros primeros trabajos, algunas referencias del álbum Design Your Universe y algunos nuevos elementos." Mark a su vez agregó que el sonido del nuevo material era más fuerte y pesado, pero con canciones muy pegadizas e influencias de sus antiguos trabajos. El 27 de enero se anunció que las grabaciones para el nuevo álbum finalizaron, el 30 de abril se llevará a cabo el show de lanzamiento del álbum en la ciudad de Tilburgo en Holanda, en «Poppudium 013» y tendrán como banda soporte a los finlandeses Insomnium. Simone Simons nos comenta del concepto detrás de The Quantum Enigma: "The Quantum Enigma es como una investigación en el ámbito de la física cuántica, cuando lo descubres. Cuando observas partículas ellas vibran de cierta forma y no ves el cambio, si te vas del lado más filosófico, que es de lo que Epica habla, no puedes estar seguro de lo que es la realidad. En este álbum estamos en la búsqueda de la realidad. Estamos tratando de explicar lo que es la realidad y como podemos observar la realidad, como podemos obtener paz en nuestra mente. Como sobrellevar el círculo de la vida y no la vida y la muerte, y el poder de la mente humana, los temas son muy espirituales, filosóficos, muy científicos. Hay una delgada línea roja que va a través de las letras, estamos tratando de responder las preguntas de la vida, así lo hemos hecho desde el principio, nuestras letras tienen un lugar especial, en la música de igual manera. Los fans aman nuestras letras, leemos las letras, pensamos acerca de ellas, para nosotros es una muy buena manera de enviar un mensaje, de que las personas piensen e inspiren a más personas. Tratar de difundir la vibra positiva." La banda está actualmente trabajando en las filmaciones de un nuevo video en Umea, Suecia que será del single Unchain Utopia. Miembros *Simone Simons: Voz *Mark Jansen: Guturales y guitarra *Isaac Delahaye: Guitarra *Coen Janssen: Teclado y sintetizador *Rob van der Loo: Bajo *Ariën Van Weesenbeek: Batería Ex-miembros *Yves Huts: Bajo hasta 2012 *Ad Sluijter: Guitarra hasta 2008 *Jeroen Simons: Batería *Koen Herfst: Batería para algunas fechas de la gira 2007 Miembros del coro 'The Phantom Agony' *Soprano: Amanda Somerville - Annie Goebel *Alto: Bridget Fogle - Cinzia Rizzo *Tenor: Previn Moore *Bajo: Melvin Edmondson *Backing Vocals: Amanda Somerville 'Consign To Oblivion' *Soprano: Bridget Fogle - Linda van Summeren *Alto: Amanda Somerville - Annie Goebel *Tenor: Previn Moore - Andre Matos *Bajo: Melvin Edmondson 'The Divine Conspiracy' *Soprano: Bridget Fogle - Linda van Summeren *Alto: Amanda Somerville - Cinzia Rizzo *Tenor: Previn Moore *Bajo: Melvin Edmondson *Backing Vocals: Amanda Somerville 'Design Your Universe' *Soprano: Bridget Fogle - Linda van Summeren *Alto: Amanda Somerville - Cloudy Yang *Tenor: Previn Moore *Bajo: Melvin Edmondson *Backing Vocals: Amanda Somerville 'Requiem for the Indifferent' *Soprano: Laura Macrì - Linda Janssen *Alto: Amanda Somerville - Tanja Eisl *Tenor: Previn Moore *Bajo: Christoph Drescher *Backing Vocals: Amanda Somerville 'The Quantum Enigma' *Soprano: Alfrun Schmid - Frederique Klooster - Martha Bosch - Silvia da Silva Marthino - Annemieke Nuijten *Alto: Astrid Krause - Annette Stallinga - Annette Vermeullen - Karen Langendonk *Tenor: Daan Verlaan - Koert Braches - Ruben de Grauw *Bajo: Andreas Goetze - Angus van Grevenbroek - Jan Douwes *Backing Vocals: Marcela Bovio Miembros de la banda *Andreas Pfaff: Violín (en The Phantom Agony y Consign to Oblivion) *Thomas Glöckner: Violín (en The Phantom Agony) *Tobias Rempe: Violín (en The Phantom Agony y Consign to Oblivion) *Benjamin Spillner: Violín (en Consign to Oblivion) *Gregor Dierck: Violín (en Consign to Oblivion) *David Schlage: Viola (en The Phantom Agony) *Marie-Theres Stumpf: Viola (en The Phantom Agony) *Astrid Müller: Viola (en Consign to Oblivion) *Patrick Sepec: Viola (en Consign to Oblivion) *Swantje Tessmann: Viola (en Consign to Oblivion) *Cordula Rohde: Violonchelo (en The Phantom Agony) *Jörn Kellermann: Violonchelo (en The Phantom Agony y Consign to Oblivion) *André Neygenfind: Contrabajo (en The Phantom Agony) *Karen Dekker y Lenneke Dijkens: Violín (en We Will Take You With Us) *Marleen Veldstra: Viola (en We Will Take You With Us) *Jonas Pap y Lois van Driel: Violonchelo (en We Will Take You With Us) *Pieter Althuis: Contrabajo (en We Will Take You With Us) Discografía 'Demos' *2002: Cry For The Moon 'Discos de Estudio' *2003: The Phantom Agony *2005: Consign to Oblivion *2007: The Divine Conspiracy *2009: Design Your Universe *2012: Requiem for the Indifferent *2014: The Quantum Enigma 'EP y singles' *2003: “The Phantom Agony” *2004: “Feint” *2004: “Cry For The Moon” *2005: “Solitary Ground” *2005: “Quietus (Silent Reverie)” *2007: “Never Enough” *2008: “Chasing the Dragon” *2009: “Unleashed” *2010: “Martyr of the Free Word” *2010: “This Is The Time” *2012: “Storm the Sorrow” *2012: “Forevermore” *2014: “The Essence of Silence” *2014: “Unchain Utopia” 'DVD' *2004: We Will Take You With Us *2013: Retrospect 'Videos musicales' *2003: The Phantom Agony *2004: Feint *2005: Solitary Ground *2005: Quietus *2007: Never Enough *2009: Unleashed *2010: This Is the Time *2012: Storm the Sorrow *2012: Forevermore *2014: Unchain Utopia *2014: Victims Of Contingency 'Giras' *2007-2008: The Divine Conspiracy Tour *2009-2011: Design Your Universe World Tour *2012-2013: Requiem for the Indifferent World Tour Categoría:Epica